1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to optimizers in database management systems, and more particularly directed to the use of materialized views to optimize evaluation of queries.
2. Background Art
A query optimizer is a component of a database management system that attempts to determine the most efficient way to execute a query. If properly designed and implemented, query optimizers can significantly increase the efficiency of DBMS query processing.
Some database management systems support materialized views. As is well known, it is sometimes advantageous to access materialized views, instead of base tables. Traditionally, however, materialized views have not been used to assist with the evaluation of queries. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques in query optimizers for optimizing evaluation of queries using materialized views.